What Day It Is
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Grissom and Sara celebrate their first wedding anniversary...in different countries. Season 10.


**This is a response to Butterfly_CSI's April FanFiction challenge on GSR Forever Online. The challenge is to write about Grissom and Sara's first wedding anniversary. Keep those fiction challenges coming, and the site going, everyone!**

**Pairing is GSR, natch. Rating is K.**

**WHAT DAY IT IS**

Sara stepped through her front door, dropped her keys in the blue ceramic bowl, slung her bag on the back of the chair, took off her jacket and hung it on a peg, and kicked off her shoes. All without thought or intention. Just the usual motions of coming home at the end of a shift. She smiled as she slid back the latches of the dog's crate and let him out. Bruno the boxer slept very soundly these days, so he yawned and stretched luxuriously before greeting her.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good night? I'm glad to see you."

He gave her a polite doggy kiss on the chin and wagged his whole body happily and leaned against her. Sara hugged him around the neck, thumped him gently on the ribs and took a deep whiff of the warm comforting scent of a sleepy dog before letting him out in the back yard. The sun was just coming up and the sky was a pale greenish blue, without a single cloud. The chill of night was slowly dissipating.

As the boxer trotted around the yard, she yawned, stretched, and rolled her head and shrugged her shoulders to let some of the tension in her shoulders and neck ease. Sara did a sun salutation yoga exercise and felt calmness settle inside.

She went back inside (Bruno was chasing a squirrel) and turned on some music. Rummaging through the refrigerator, she emerged with the makings of a salad. Sara washed her hands and face, peeled and sliced a cucumber and cut up three stalks of celery, then chopped up a handful of romaine lettuce, doused it with vinaigrette and added some cherry tomatoes, cottage cheese, and crumbled feta, and mixed it up with a fork in the bowl. Sitting cross-legged on the couch to eat it, Sara mused about the latest case.

A tiny whine through the sliding glass door prompted her to let a re-energized dog back in. She smiled, letting herself be distracted, as he bounded around, pounced on his favorite stuffed animal, bit and shook it vigorously, dropped it and then grabbed a squeaky toy and dropped it at her feet. They played a little game of fetch and then Sara filled his bowl with kibble and paused, smiling fondly, as he devoured it and slurped up most of his water. He dribbled some of it on the kitchen floor as he trotted over to her. Looking up expectantly, Bruno burped loudly with contentment.

Sara chuckled. "That good, huh? You sure are easy to please." She got out a box and handed him a rawhide bone. The boxer took it to his dog bed to gnaw.

Sara glanced at the clock. _Just enough time for a quick shower_. She dried off quickly and donned some comfortable drawstring shorts and tank top. She was atop the covers, smoothing lotion on her legs, when the cell phone rang. She lit up with a big Sidle grin and flipped it open, leaning back against the pillows. _Right on time._

"Hey, Gil," she said with real warmth, not needing to look at the caller ID.

"Hi beautiful."

"Back at ya. How's my handsome husband?"

"Good. How was your day, dear?" he said lightly.

"Not too bad. As a matter of fact I was talking about you today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Ray and I had a case--someone took an axe to a canoe. There was a big piece of it on shore, and no canoe. Ray said it was probably at the bottom of the lake. I told him canoes these days have flotation devices at both ends, so they don't necessarily sink."

"And that reminded you..."

"Of that canoe trip on our honeymoon. When you tipped it over, reaching with your butterfly net for a...what was it?"

"A _Libellula_ dragonfly. I seem to remember you were the one who tipped it over."

"I did not," Sara said with mock indignation. "I was trying to save you from falling in."

Grissom snorted. "I wasn't going to fall in. You grabbed me around the waist, and I was...startled."

"Startled? You squealed like a little girl, and fell out, taking me with you," Sara joked. They both laughed heartily. "Next thing I know, I have water up my nose..."

"And the canoe is on its side, floating away, along with the cooler, paddles, and cushions...

"So we rounded them up and got to shore," Grissom added.

"Then you insisted on diving for your bug collecting kit..."

"I couldn't exactly run out to the store and replace it. And you, my dear, panicked and started yelling about piranhas..."

"I wasn't panicking. We were in Costa Rica! They have piranhas..."

"Well, okay, not panicking, but you were convinced I was going to be eaten alive. In actuality they're only dangerous..."

"In dry season," Sara sighed indulgently. _Always the professor._ "When the rivers dry up to isolated pools, and the schools of fish are confined, without food."

"Of course, you know that, _now_."

"Then you, Gilbert, started going on about how many parasites were in the water."

"And you kissed me to shut me up."

"So I did." They chuckled. "Hey, are you home? Where are you?"

"In bed."

"_Really?_ Take a picture of yourself?"

"Oh...kay." Sara flipped the phone around and held it out in front of her. When the shutter clicked she sent it to him.

"Nice." His voice suddenly grew quieter and more serious. "I always liked that tank top—you look delectable."

Sara giggled. "Your turn."

"If you insist."

"I do." An image appeared on her camera phone. "Love the pajamas," she snorted. "But,Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your hair so short?"

"I had it cut."

"Obviously. But...you don't look like yourself without your thick wavy hair. It's white, I don't mind, but don't go to that barber again, okay?"

"Okay. You're letting your hair grow long again," Grissom said.

"Yeah."

"And it's getting darker," he added.

"I'm not in the sun as much. Don't you like it?"

"Of course, it's the way you looked at the lab; I was just remembering when your curly hair was short and with some blonde in it...that day..."

"When you walked out of the jungle and back into my life?" Sara said deeply.

"Yes." They paused, remembering.

"Best decision I ever made in my life," Grissom said firmly.

"Thanks."

"And I've been thinking of...what day it is."

Sara sighed happily. _Of course, he would remember_. "Our anniversary. A year ago..."

"We were wed...in front of that tiny chapel on the beach, with the setting sun. You in that pretty dress...your hair curly and honey-gold...you glowed...your brown eyes sparkled...God, Sara, you were so beautiful that day."

"And you, in Miguel's borrowed suit, with the hat, and the love in your eyes. We were barefoot in the sand, like a couple of hippies. I remember the old missionary who officiated, in a mixture of Spanish and English. I remember the green monkeys chattering at us as you said your vows. I couldn't stop smiling." She toyed with the gold band on her ring finger.

"Neither could I. You made me very happy."

"Made? Past tense, Gil?"

"Past, present, future, Sara. You make me happy. We'll always be together, even if we aren't...together."

"Yes. We will be, I know. If you were here in Vegas, you'd get sucked back into working at the lab."

"I would. That last year, when I thought I'd lost you for good..." Grissom had to stop and collect himself. He cleared his throat. "I was...so down...it was a struggle to get through the day, and the nights were so empty. Now? I wake up and I think of you, and I'm happy knowing you're happy...aren't you?"

"Other than missing you like crazy? Yes, it's great being with the team again. I never thought I could be a CSI again. But somehow, marrying you, it gives me a...foundation. A feeling of safety, knowing I have you, and I can talk to you every day. That time in Costa Rica, and in France, together, made it fresh again. I feel younger, does that make sense? The work is satisfying, and I need to do something more...meaningful... than just be a Parisian housewife..."

"Right. I know." They sighed. "The cases don't bother you?"

"Sometimes, of course. I guess I don't bring them home as much. And you, Gil? Are you still happy with teaching?"

His voice steadied. "I am. I know what you mean about feeling younger. The students, even though I'm ancient compared to them..."

"You're not..."

"Yes, dear. Their energy makes me feel younger, that's what I meant."

"And the summer is coming up. How long until the end of the semester?"

"Ten weeks. Uh, Sara..."

"Something you're not telling me?" Sara asked, curious at the change in tone in his voice.

"What would you say if I told you I might be doing a summer course?"

"I'd say I'll be using my frequent flyer miles. _Might_ be?"

"Well, I sort of..."

"Will be."

"Yes. Sorry, dear." His voice was contrite.

Sara blew out a breath. "So if I want to see you, I'll have to come to Paris?"

"That's right."

"Who would have thought I'd be asking _you_ to come back to Las Vegas?"

"There is a certain irony to the situation."

"Yes, Dr. Grissom."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"When you call me Dr. Grissom, I know you're ticked off."

"I'm not...okay, I am a little annoyed. I thought you'd be visiting _me_."

"I will...sometime. Maybe in August. The whole country shuts down in August."

"That sounds better. Good. And there are worse places to vacation than Paris."

He sounded relieved. "Yes, there are. So, you're not mad at me?"

"You were expecting me to be?"

"I didn't know..."

"If I had a dollar for every time...you know I can't stay mad at you, Gilbert."

He chuckled. "I don't deserve you, Sara."

"Nope. Sure don't," she chuckled too. "Yet we're made for each other."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We are an odd pair," Sara commented.

"Always were," Gil responded. "Hey, did you get my anniversary present?"

"The box? Sure. You didn't send me another cocoon, did you?"

Grissom snorted. "I know better. Open it?"

"I have something for you, too," Sara's voice was a little muffled.

"It didn't arrive..."

"I hid it there."

"Clever girl. Where is it?"

"In the closet, top shelf, at the back. A tall white box."

"Be right back."

Sara tore away at the well-packaged box, until she revealed a bottle of genuine French champagne.

Grissom's happy voice came back on the line. "I don't believe it."

"I love it. We got each other champagne. Great minds think alike!"

"I'll just get a glass..."

"Me too. Put it on speaker?"

"Good idea." There was a pause. "Ladies first. Open yours?"

Grissom waited until he heard a pop and a squeal from his wife, who then demanded he open his bottle. Sara laughed when she heard the cork pop.

"Ready?" Grissom's voice was amused.

"Ready."

"To us."

"To us! Happy Anniversary, Sara."

"Happy Anniversary. I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Sara. No matter what day it is."

**THE END**


End file.
